


Burning Hands

by lexigirl20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst like woah guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexigirl20/pseuds/lexigirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a werewolf dies, one of the highest honors their loved ones can bestow on them is to bury them as a wolf. Derek was just doing what his family would have wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching season 1 of Teen Wolf, and realized that Derek probably had direct contact with the wolfsbane he used to bury Laura. And that had to hurt him a lot. And then this was born.
> 
> Here I am on Tumblr! http://lexigirl20.tumblr.com/

Derek carried Laura out of the woods that they had run together so happily as children, his eyes burning and his chest heaving as her blood soaked into his shirt. He took her to the house, and wondered if this was punishment for killing the rest of his family, that the world decided to take the only person he had left. The only one who had kept him sane. He stood, holding her in silence as he wondered what to do. He would bury her, the wolf way Derek decided. In the way that would honor her the most according to his family.

Derek dug the hole, feeling Laura's lifeless eyes on him the whole time. His hands shook as he wrapped her up, and tied the ropes around her so gently, he wondered if she would laugh at him.

"I can't feel that stupid!" She'd probably tell him, laughing. A stray thought ran through Derek's head as he went to get the wolfsbane out of the Camaro. Memories of the only other time he'd seen this ritual performed. He had just come of age, and they let him come to his Great Grandpa's funeral. There were so many of them, that even though Derek was crying it didn't matter because the pack was there, and they were lending him their strength. His Dad was so strong, he didn't even flinch as he laid out the wolfsbane. His skin sizzled and burned and the smell filled the air. No one looked away though, honoring their great grandpa for the man, and the wolf he was in life.

Derek could feel his hands trembling violently as he laid out the wolfsbane, circle upon circle to demonstrate that like the moon, their lives were also a cycle. Some of it they lived on the earth, and the rest they ran through the skies with mother moon. The cycle never ended, was never broken. When the hole was filled in, and the dirt packed down Derek stumbled, sobs finally clawing their way out of his throat. His hands were burning, his heart was broken. The pain was nothing, nothing at all compared to knowing he was finally and irrevocably alone. He could still hear Laura's voice in his ear, whispering "You are not alone Der, I'm here baby bro, I'm here", when the nightmares became too much and the pain grew too great. Now Derek howled to Mother Moon begging, begging to be taken too. To let the pain end finally.

Mother Moon never answered, and Derek was left howling his misery with a broken heart, and burning hands.


End file.
